Infidelities
by Arfea
Summary: Ok, well, this is I guess a AragornEowyn LegolasArwen story. Aragorn Betrays Arwen and Legolas sees. Then unexpectantly, Arwen shows up. What will Aragorn do? Rated for later chapters. Fixed and Reposted CH. 2-4 ch. 5 is here!
1. Default Chapter

Arfea: Um, late night inspiration when I had a thought of, what if Legolas had on the Evenstar pendant? Then a story popped   
into my head! No offense to Aragorn/Arwen writers or supporters. Or Aragorn/Legolas supporters!   


**_Infidelities_**   
Legolas looked down upon the sight with disgust. Even though the sun shone brightly in the sky, suddenly clouds seemed to hover above the sight he beheld. He couldn't believe it! He wished that his eyes were deceiving him, but they   
were not. Such an embrace was made for two who wished the other to know how they cared for them, not just as a method of release, especially when one was going to marry someone else!  
  
He had known Eowyn felt for Aragorn, you could see in in her demeanor, her eyes, her actions. Even those who had no idea what it meant to feel for someone knew of her caring for Aragorn. He had thought that Aragorn's response had been a bit off, leading her on, like he did. Really Aragorn was in love with Arwen so Legolas had cast if off as release from the stress of what they were doing. What they had been appointed to do. But this was worse. Much worse. This was, he could find no words to describe it. Maybe he was overreacting, he didn't know.   
  
Eowyn's and Aragorn's lips parted and Aragorn's eyes, widened, 'what did I do?' Eowyn just looked at him, sun sparkling in her hair and pleasure twinkling in her eyes. 'No, this isn't right!' He backed away slowly. Shaking his head slowly. Eowyn's eyes flashed with uncertainty. Suddenly everything seemed to extreme, the sun on his face, the wind in his hair.   
  
The Evenstar around his neck. Though it was mithril made, it seemed to be several tons around his neck. His guilt was   
overwhelming, after all Arwen had said about them and believing in them, he had betrayed her.   
  
"Is there something wrong, my lord Aragorn? Did i do something to displease you?"   
  
"No you did nothing, it was me, my fault, I must go." His heart pounded, what had grasped him to do this thing? But it was only a small kiss. No one needed to know. He wouldn't tell anyone. That's it. Not Gimli, not Legolas especially not Arwen. Never Arwen. No one had seen ,why would they, this was a secluded courtyard. Not fancy, but still nice.   
  
With a sigh, he looked up at the sky, clouds looming overhead, and glanced at the balcony overhead. A flash of gold near the doorway caught his eye, had someone seen? 

Please review, you know you must or I won't continue!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/   
Please! 


	2. Tracking Down the Secret

Arfea: Hi yal, I am back with an update, thank you to everyone who reviewed!! And a mistake I have just noticed, no disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Arfea owns nothing except her own imagination.

Arfea: Very good. I give my thanks to, Lee, Alynna Lis Eachann, Toria, Me, Jessie-Greenleaf, and Lady of Imladris. So, here it is, in all its non-existing glory. .. Enjoy and review!!

**_Chapter 2: Tracking Down the Secret_**

For days now, Aragorn had been avoiding Eowyn. Not just her, but her uncle and brother as well, leaving early in the morning and coming back late at night. Edoras was huge, and fun to explore, or get lost in.

He had been searching for anyone he felt had seen. Unfortunately, unlike Rivendell, most of those in Edoras had blonde hair or light hair. He had searched their eyes, for anyone who looked even remotely suspicious of him. But he had also lost his companions; Gimli, Gandalf and even Legolas had disappeared. He desperately desired their company, and repelled it, not wanting to confront it, them. So, to escape it, them, he now resided in a pub. Sitting at a table in the corner, ignoring his still full drink, he wondered, ' they will understand, right? '

"I'm making too big a deal out of this. It's probably nothing to worry about!" Aragorn comforted himself.

"What's nothing to worry about?" Aragorn jumped in his seat and turned to face a long beard and a mug full of some unknown drink.

"Gimli?" Gimli looked around,

"What, is there someone behind me or something? Of course me, I haven't seen you for a few days my friend, what ails you?"

Aragorn dismissed the question with a wave of his hand,

"This waiting I suppose. But tell me, where are Legolas and Gandalf of late?"

"Of Gandalf I would say in Theoden's company, though I have heard not a word from Legolas in several days, I was hoping you could help me with that." Aragorn shook his head in response.

"I wonder, what could be wrong?" Gimli shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down beside his friend.

"I have not seen a hair from his golden head in many days. I worry. Or maybe he is simply cleaning himself day in and day out, hoping to be rid of our smells." Gimli's eyes twinkled with mischief until they caught Aragorn's eyes. "Have I spoken ill? You seem, frightened." Indeed Aragorn's eyes held a scary look an almost absolute terror seemed to grip him.

"Aragorn?" He moved his gloved hand up and down in front of his friend's face.

Aragorn shook his head quickly, no, could it be possible? Could the one being who was never meant to even hear a whisper of what had happened, seen it all?

"All right Aragorn, enough secrets, what is going on and you had better be truthful." Aragorn looked mournful, but he nodded, "I suppose that it would be best for you to know, but still, it may seem difficult for you to understand." Aragorn related his episode with Eowyn to Gimli.

After he was finished, he glanced at Gimli, to see the look on his face.

Gimli's face was not easy to read.

"You, you humans, don't you take more than one wife?"

Aragorn nodded, startled,

"If a situation arises as such."

"And, you humans, your feelings are different than others?"

"Yes, I am sorry to say."

"Was, this, pleasing to you?"

"Not, exactly, it wasn't horrible," Aragorn's eyes shifted uneasily. "My love for the Evenstar can go without saying, but perhaps,"

"You wish for someone who is of your kind?"

"Maybe. Well at any length, we need not worry anymore. I will stay away from Eowyn. No need to tell Arwen, it would only make her upset, correct?"

"Undoubtedly so, elves have awful tempers. But you believe that it was Legolas who saw you?"

"I can only guess, yet doesn't it seem so?"

"I am not sure, but we should find him."

"And soon." Aragorn concluded. Gimli nodded. His mug sitting forgotten on the table, they both strolled out.

The sun was setting on the horizon, a beautiful splash of colors Aragorn stopped to marvel at it. Then turned to follow Gimli, knowing that the way to find Legolas was to find Gandalf. Perhaps he had seen some of the elf.

Well, well? What do you think? Yes, no, maybe, should I continue? Review please!!

Extra note, this chapter and the following chapters have been revised due to slight mistakes that cause embarrassment to the author.


	3. In Search Of a Wanted Wizard

Arfea: Oosh, yay! More reviewers!! And here's the 3rd chapter, as requested,

Disclaimer: Arfea owns nothing.

Arfea: What about my imagination?

Disclaimer: You sold it for a cup of Dippin Dots.

Arfea: Oh yeah.

Disclaimer: Arfea owns nothing but a cup of Dippin Dots.

Arfea: Ok, anyway,

Summary of Chapter 3: Aragorn and Gimli go off in search of Gandalf, but will they ever find Legolas?

_**Chapter 3: In Search of a Wanted Wizard**_

Aragorn and Gimli quickly entered the palace of Theoden, giving only slight nods to Hama and the other guards. They strode quietly through the halls until they met up with a familiar figure.

"Ah, Aragorn, just the man I was searching for, King Theoden requires your presence, he is trying to find the best way to defend Rohan. And I see you have brought our friend, the dwarf." Eomer finished his speech and glanced between Aragorn and Gimli.

Gimli squinted at Eomer with one eye and snorted.

"I would like to remind, good Marshall, that I have a name. And I would prefer that I was referred to in the manner that I am here to help Rohan, not to bring spies."

"I too have a name, Master Dwarf, and were it not for your elfin protector I could be less courteous, but for his sake, Master Gimli, I shall not disrespect you any longer."

Aragorn could still sense the tension, and quickly moved between the two,

"Eomer, do happen to know if Gandalf is also with Theoden?" Eomer smiled,

"Yes, he is, they are both requesting your presence, so hurry, Theoden does not like to wait. Good day to you, Aragorn, and of course, master Gimli."

"Goodbye Eomer."

"Goodbye Marshall." Eomer smirked quietly, as he walked away, that dwarf, one of these days.... Then Eomer remember Legolas and his smirk faded slightly.

"Oh well, its all for the better I suppose, he is on an important journey. Perhaps more important than I can foresee. It would be wrong to interrupt him, but afterward..." It He muttered to himself, receiving strange looks from the guards. He winked at them and strode through the doors, searching for his sister, who seemed to have gone missing since a day or two ago. Strange, for so too had Aragorn, until now, and also, so had that elf. Maybe something,... no that wasn't possible; it must just be a coincidence.

Gandalf and Theoden were sitting around a table, sipping from mugs and talking in hushed voices. They both stopped and turned to face Gimli and Aragorn as they strode in. Both bowed slightly to Theoden as Gandalf motioned them to sit down.

"We have been searching for you, Aragorn, where have you been of late?" Gandalf inquired.

"It is not important," He dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "King Theoden, you wanted me for something?" Gandalf nodded as he realized he would not receive the reason for Aragorn's absence. Theoden too nodded,

"Yes, I would like to receive your opinion on a choice that I am too make. Perhaps you too, Master Dwarf."

"Alright, what is your choice to consider?" Both Aragorn and Gimli leaned close over the table, and the three listened to Theoden's problem.

Meanwhile, Arwen was trying to convince her father to let her travel to see Aragorn and to visit the realm of Rohan.

Author: Sorry for the short chappie, our elf is still missing, and so is Eowyn??? And wait, Arwen's coming!! Oh no! What's going on? Lol, of course I know! No, actually I don't! Oh well, I'll update if I get reviews. . (Hint, hint) Please review!!

Extra note, this chapter has been edited due to previous poor editing. (Wouldn't mind help on this if anyone would like to offer their services...) Next chapter will also be edited.


	4. Whats So Great About Elven Beauty?

Arfea: Thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter, will Legolas finally show up? Will Arwen arrive? Shouldn't I ask this at the end of a chapter, not the beginning? (If you want to, Skip down to where it says, IMPORTANT READER INFO)

Disclaimer: Arfea owns nothing.

Arfea: What about my Dippin Dots?

Disclaimer: You dropped them remember?

Arfea: Oh yeah, oops. NOOO MY DIPPIN DOTS!! Runs away to find Dippin Dots.

Disclaimer: Oy, anyway, here is the chapter.

Arfea: (Came running back) WAIT!! THEY NEED BACKROUND INFO!!

Disclaimer: What?

Arfea: IMPORTANT READER INFO: Here's the deal, basically it's the same as the movie/book except I'm really following the movie, anyway, instead of meeting with Eomer, and then going separate ways they meet him again after they find Gandalf, there, Eomer decides to accompany Aragorn & Crew back to Edoras. Eomer then stops Grima and puts him in the dungeons!! (So he doesn't escape back to Saurman, that's how this story happened, ok? Good.) Oh yes, and all the maids including Ellen and Anne are mine as well! Turns to disclaimer Ha!! I do own something!

Disclaimer: Dippin Dots!

Arfea: O!! Runs away to find Dippin dots

_**What's So Great About Elven Beauty?**_

While Aragorn was ignoring Eowyn, and Eomer was wondering where she was, Eowyn was talking with her maids. Ellen, Eowyn's closest friend and personal maid shrugged her shoulders in wonderment.

"Well I for one don't understand how Lord Aragorn could not choose you, you are beautiful, kind and a fine warrior, any man would die to take your hand in marriage!"

Eowyn shook her head and crossed her arms,

"Not this man, he only has eyes for an elf maiden." All the women looked at her and shook their heads,

"I have heard that elves are the fairest of beings. Their beauty is beyond compare. I fear that Lord Aragorn then is beyond your reach Lady Eowyn." One of the maids finished her speech and the others all nodded in agreement.

"The lady's the most beautiful of our people, surely she's more beautiful than this Elven Princess. He's been put under her spell but Eowyn's got more of what a man needs. I bet you that this elf can't even fight off an orc! Don't' worry Lady Eowyn, just show him how great you are and he'll break out of the spell!" Eowyn just shook her head,

"I don't know Ellen, he wears her pendant around his neck, I think he has great love of her." Ellen sighed and went with her washing. She carefully picked out a dirty dress and placed it down in the water, scrubbing hard.

"I must admit, from what I have seen, elves really are quite are beautiful." Said one maid with a splash of red hair, and her emerald eyes sparkled as she thought. Ellen walked over and gave her a smack on her head with her wet clothing, SMACK!

"Do you mean that elf that came with Lord Aragorn, the one who is friends with a dwarf?" The maid merely blushed a deep red and nodded. Another maid nodded with a blush too,

"He's really a looker, dontcha think Ellen?" Ellen shook her head, pointing a soapy hand at the red haired maid, Anne,

"You already have yourself a man, you just have to settle down with him, besides that elf probably hasn't given you a passing glance. Elves don't care about the works of humans, only elvish works."

"Not true." Replied a melodious voice from behind the maids. They all turned to find Legolas standing in the doorway behind Eowyn. "Many elves are concerned about the ways of men." Eowyn merely looked away embarrassed by her brash maid.

Ellen, however, stared Legolas straight in the eye. Returned her stare with his own, grey eyes meeting sky blue in equally strong stares.

"Ha! I'd like to see that, you don't seem overly concerned with the ways of men. you haven't been around the palace. While Lord Aragorn and even the dwarf have been around here helping, you've most likely been in the Fangorn Forest!!" Ellen finished her speech and looked at him, daring him to state otherwise. Eowyn turned around extremely fast and scolded her maid,

"Ellen! You can't speak to guests that way!! Its extremely disrespectful!!" Legolas chuckled,

"I've gotten enough rebukes from the maids in my kingdom, I understand how they feel after watching the way my father treats them. But I have not been in the forest of late, though I would wish to spend more time there. I have been among the people, helping as much as I could. I have visited many an elderly person who was sick and too poor to pay for a doctor. I have helped as much as my skill allowed. But, alas, I have not the healing ability of Estel. Indeed lady, one might say that the King has forgotten his people in their direst time. Refugees swarm into this city everyday, and the Uruks are closing in, tightening their hold around us. Maybe he no longer cares for their welfare..." He raised an eyebrow at Eowyn, waiting for her reply.

"Theoden King has not forgotten his people!!" Eowyn cried out defensively. "He works everyday to make plans to stop the destruction of his people!! Don't you dare say he doesn't care! Of course he cares for their welfare!!" Ellen too, jumped in defensively,

"What would you know about kings and their interaction with their people. Clearly you wouldn't know about it, but it is hard work for King Theoden, he has little enough time to be with his own relatives," Eowyn glanced at Ellen sharply "so how would he have time to interact with the common people?"

Legolas shrugged disarmingly,

"I am not calling your king uncaring, merely preoccupied. Believe me, I understand his plight. I am merely repeating what I have heard from his people. I would suggest that he appear to them, and comfort them. Tell them that they will be all right, and tell them to continue hoping. Without hope in their leader, they may rebel."

Eowyn's eyebrows raised and she gasped,

"That is treason!! The people love Theoden, they would not abandon hope in his leadership!"

"I am not saying they will rebel, simply saying that that is something that may happen. You must prepare for it, lest it strike you unknowingly." And with that, Legolas turned and walked out of the maid's quarters. He disappeared with merely a single swish of his light hair, leaving Eowyn and her maids with uneasy thoughts.

"Do you suppose he's right? Will the people rebel?" Anne asked worriedly.

Eowyn shook her head slowly,

"No, they will not rebel, but they may loose hope. He is right, I must go and speak with my uncle."

" Believe us Lady, we believe in Lord Theoden. But what of Lord Aragorn? What if he is there?" Ellen questioned her.

"Then I shall have to deal with it, but it is most important that people have hope in King Theoden. I must go now." She quickly turned on her heel and with a rustle of her dress; she disappeared down the hallway.

Anne turned to Ellen,

"I am worried about Lady Eowyn, Ellen. She worries over so many things, when will this horrible time be over?"

"To that, I have no answer. I only hope that however it ends, it ends well." Ellen turned back to her washing with a final sigh, and the other maids turned and went back to their washing as well.

Far away a lone horse and rider were merely a blur as they rush past forest and river. To where they were rushing, none could say. But the rider's ebony hair flowed out behind her, and her eyes sparkled as she eased the horse on faster. Rushing toward the Kingdom of Rohan, trying to outrun the Uruks.

Arfea; TAADAAA!! It's a bit longer than I normally write, but hopefully it wasn't as boring as it could be. I apologize for the long conversation but I thought it was important to include, you know, helping you to understand the relationship between Legolas and Eowyn. In the next chapter all of the main characters come together!!

Extra Note (I know, these get annoying but if you haven't read the previous two chapters, then you won't understand.) The author has edited this chapter due to previous bad editing, again, looking to see if anyone could offer their assistance in this field. .


	5. Counsel and Confrontations

Author: Oosh, so good to be back. I feel terrible about all the time wasted for you, the readers, waiting for my posts. Well, if there are readers or people applying for being my editor……..Anyway, Arfea is back and a little different, but don't worry I am still here and writing stories, a little different style (hopefully more mature) but same story.

Disclaimer: Enough Arfea, people have probably been waiting, well, not really, they probably gave up but still, babbling is not good.

Author: Right, well, I own none of Master Tolkien's great works but I do own Ellen and Anne, Andrimir, Lina and any other characters you haven't seen in the books, movies or other stories.

Disclaimer: --''' My job………

Added note: _Italics_ denote elvish, as Arfea is not fluent in the language and cannot type the speeches in actual elvish.

**_Counsel and Confrontations_**

"What do you think Mithrandir?" Théoden turned a questioning glance to the white clad wizard. Gandalf shook his head, "To that I have no answer, for both choices offer great risk. We should have time to consider both options. What say you, son of Arathorn?" Aragorn pondered for a minute then replied,

"The Uruks close in quickly, we haven't much time to sit and think Gandalf."

"Aye, the lad's right it's a tough decision to make under such short notice. But my advice would be to,"

But before Gimli could finish, the doors burst open and Eowyn rushed through the door with a rustle of her skirts. (hee hee, repetitiongood)

"Uncle, Uncle!" All four occupants turned to face Eowyn, and she blushed slightly before turning to face King Théoden, "My Lord, I have heard recently that the people are uneasy. They need to you stand up and give them comfort, and knowledge that you are still here, for they have not seen you for a long time." (Remember, he never chased out Grima because Grima never left, he's in a dungeon.) Eowyn finished her speech with a small curtsey. Her announcement met with silence. Finally Gandalf nodded quietly,

"She is right. You must reassure your people, our decision can wait." Théoden nodded too, "I will, but tell me, when did my niece become so wise, surely I have not been under the spell that long!" Théoden winked at Eowyn as he said this.

"It was not I, my lord, first came to this conclusion. I was given this counsel by another." Eowyn said, bowing her head.

"And from whom did this wisdom come my lady, if not from yourself?" Gandalf inquired.

"From your companion Mithrandir, I think his name was, Legolas?" Théoden lifted his eyebrows, "Wise words from one his age." He commented.

"Of course, all words seem wise from one who has seen over two thousand years but, he is young at heart and understands the ways of the human world. Thanks, in part to a young man called Strider." Gandalf said with a twinkle. Aragorn merely gave a slight cough and excused himself from the council. Gimli's eyes followed Aragorn as he walked.

"I shall go then, and reassure my people. If you would come with me, Eowyn?" Eowyn nodded in agreement and both walked out of the small chamber, "We will discuss this later, White Wizard."

This left Gimli and Gandalf alone who, upon turning once to face each other, repeated the same question,

"Will he find Legolas?"

Aragorn had rushed from the council room so fast he ran into several maids and even managed to bump into one so much as to spill warm mead on him. The red haired maid glared at him, though he ignored her frosty gaze. Even then, his sole focus was upon Legolas. "Mellon nin, _please, be where I may find you so that this mess can be fixed." _He turned his head even as he ran, glancing quickly into open doorways. He spotted many a fair haired being, but none with pointed ears or clothing befitting that of an elf of Mirkwood. Aragorn began to hurry in his haste, abandoned caution and…..

WHAM! Aragorn collided with another at such a strong speed that he fell over on top of the other and smashed his nose upon the hard floor. He groaned and clutched his nose as a small trickle of blood appeared.

"My apologies, I was not looking where I was…Legolas?" Indeed, the face that looked back at him was none other than his good friend Legolas who had been wandering since his encounter with Eowyn's less than friendly maids. Legolas gave a small sympathetic smile and pulled out a spare cloth, handing it to Aragorn,

"Estel, _weren't you cautioned about running in a king's halls? I seem to remember a similar instance involving a certain elven servant and a rather irate elven king…"_

Aragorn grimaced at the memory, "_Legolas, I apologized profusely to your father and Andrimir and cleaned up that mess, but do you remember what happened in Imraldis, several years ago? Wasn't it a young prince who single-handedly broke every single vase in Lord Elrond's hallway?_" He smiled at that memory, much to the annoyance of his friend, who was by now blushing slightly,

"_They were ugly vases anyway_, but pray tell, what were you looking for in such a hurry? And is it done bleeding?" Aragorn frowned as he remembered his errand, and tenderly touched his nose, nodding as the blood flow died down. "Actually, I was searching for you. I had to ask you a question," he glanced around, "privately." Legolas nodded and after extracting himself from underneath his friend, helped Aragorn up.

"I'm afraid most of the rooms are filled, perhaps it will be a private enough for you on the balcony?" Legolas motioned to a door to their left.

"Yes, that's fine." Aragorn smiled and nodded as they exited.

On the balcony, Legolas leaned out over the edge to watch the people interact in the square, and Aragorn paced back and forth in front of the doorway. Finally, Legolas turned to Aragorn.

"_Now what was it you wished to inquire of me_ mellon nin?"

"Good day Milady, what brings you to Edoras?"

"Urgent business, I have news for the king." A cloaked figure informed the gate guard, her long ebony hair spilling out of her hood.

"I'm sorry Milady, but under the current circumstances, I cannot allow just anyone into the city." He nodded once at her, "Perhaps I can relay the news to the king for you?" The cloaked figure shook her head and finally pulled her hood back.

"I am an emissary from Rivendell, and I have a message only Théoden king make hear." The man blushed as he caught site of her, then nodded again and opened the gate. "Very well milady, the king is about to make a speech, you may meet with him after."

"I thank you." Arwen inclined her head and trotted her horse through the gates.

"_Estel, I have come here for you as well. I hope you are well._" She added to herself. After dismounting her horse and gingerly turning her over to the stable lad, she walked around the city. It was bustling, so full of life, unlike her home, which was now near empty. Noting a woman who carried both a child and a basket of vegetables that seemed perilously close to spilling, Arwen walked over and offered her assistance. The woman gladly accepted, and Arwen took the little girl into her arms.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" Arwen smiled at the child.

"Lina. What's yours?" Lina beamed back up at Arwen, winding her small arms around Arwen's neck.

"What a pretty name, I am Arwen."

"That's a pretty name too."

"Thank you Lina." Arwen smiled wistfully, she had always wanted a child. Lina snuggled her head into Arwen's hair. "Hair smells pretty, like flowers." Arwen laughed as Lina's mother blushed.

"Children." She said with an apologetic smile, "They always speak before thinking." Arwen smiled back and held Lina tighter. These people were in danger and Arwen hoped that her information would help to save most of their lives.

Author's Note: I'd still love a beta reader, if anyone is interested, and sorry again for the wait, but please review so I know people are still reading my silly little stories.


End file.
